Winter Memories
by pocket dial
Summary: As Vincent and Catherine recalls their childhood memories of snow day, they create a memory of their own, together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Re-upload from Different Stories. If you've read that series before, no need to read this again.**

**This is a two part mini fic. **

* * *

Twilight was on the horizon and soon darkness will follow. The sunset as always was breathtaking, he made sure to watch it when possible. He walks away from the window and sits on the edge of his bed. Tonight like every other night will be no different. He bends over and puts on his steel toe boots, a little worn out but it suited him just fine. He reaches over to the head of the bed and grabs his jacket, scented with musk and winter. His attire was perfect, he would blend right with the crowd.

The streets rang with chatter as people greeted one another. Some headed home from work while others had other intentions in mind. Some parted ways and said goodbye while most said hello and walked with one another. He waits for the crowd to lessen before making an entrance from the alley. He walks with his hands in his pockets and his head down, careful not to draw attention to the scar that covered half of his face.

He walks by a couple, hands entwined and his heart stung with jealousy. He hadn't thought about such a life in nearly a decade until she came knocking on his door and opened a new possibility. He was once again experiencing life, one he had given up on. He was no longer just going through the motions but actually living.

He stops at a corner and vanishes once more in an alley. With cat-like ability he climbs up the fence and jumps to the nearest fire escape, one of the few things he enjoyed about being a military experiment gone wrong. Once more he crouches and leaps across to another fire escape, landing with a thud as his boots hit the old metal platform.

The lights in her bedroom were on but she was nowhere in sight. He sits in his usual spot on the cold metal steps and waits for her. The cold winter penetrates through his jacket and he shivers in delight. Usually he'd rush through the outdoors and seek solace in the warm indoors provided by heaters. He never felt more alive and he welcomed all aspect of emotions with open arms, no matter how cruel or cold it could be.

Snowflakes slowly drifts down, each one unique. He closes his eyes, throws his head up and sticks his tongue out as he did so during his childhood with his brothers. A couple of flakes made it into his mouth but most escaped the fate of melting so quickly as they landed around him. The cold winter will soon blanket New York City and he looked forward to walking through the snow covered streets.

He shakes his head and laughs as snowflakes uncovers his head. The rumbling sound catches the ears of the tenant and quickly opens her window. She sticks her head out and smiles at her company. "Vincent, what are you doing out here? It's freezing." She pulls at her jacket and closes her zipper.

"I was waiting for you then it started to snow. Care to join me?" He reaches out for her hand and she reluctantly takes it. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

She holds onto his hand tightly as she makes her way out to the fire escape that they've sat in so many times before. She lets go of his hand and stands, facing him. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long, I think. I kind of lost track of time once it started to snow, never realized how beautiful it was," he pauses and looks into her eyes, "until now." He smiles at her and stares longer than usual. "I just wanted to see you." He says with a boyish grin that she loves so much.

"Well you're here now." She replies back, smiling. "I've been thinking about you." She finally admits. Hear heart flutters as she looks at him. She tries to catch her breath and calm her pounding heart. She walks past him hoping to avert a situation and leans forward on the railing, watching the snow as it falls onto the street below them. "The past few days at work have been crazy and I meant to stop by but there was never a right moment to get away."

He walks over to her and stands besides her. He smiles as he hears the rising beat of her heart. "I understand."

They both watch in silence as the first snow of winter falls in abundance. Below them people gathered around, creating memories of their own. Parents watched after their child as they saw snow for the first time. Couples danced and some kissed. Excitement filled the air and laughter rose to greet them

"My mom would always take Heather and I out during the first day of snow. We'd go to the movies then afterwards we'd go to this small café across the street and order three of the biggest mug of hot cocoa they had. They'd give us an extra bowl of marshmallows since Heather and I always fought for them." Her eyes water as she recalls her fondest memories of winter with her mom and younger sister.

He turns to face her, his eyes saddens as he sees the tears forming in her eyes. "Have you ever, after your mom passed away, have you gone back?"

"We tried but it was too hard and it just didn't feel the same without her. What about you? What were your memories of the first snow fall?"

"My brothers and I would always get in trouble." He laughs as the memories fills his mind. "The moment we knew it was snowing we'd run out of the house, it didn't matter what we were wearing, we'd just go out there. We always had a contest on who could catch the most snowflake in their mouth. We never could decide since it would melt right away but we kept playing it every year. I stopped after they both passed away until today. I was always afraid I'd forget. I never wanted anything to replace those memories and so I just stopped doing it altogether."

She turns to look at him. Their stare lingers. Their hands entwine. They remain silent yet their hearts spoke volumes. He listened intently to hers, the pitter patter elevating as he watched her closely, keeping his eyes on hers.

"It's a crazy thing about memories. We hold onto them for so long that we forget to make new ones."

She nods her head answering an unspoken question. He wanted to make new memories with her and she with him.

He brushes her hair aside and lets the snowflakes fall off. "Why don't we go inside? It's cold out here." His eyes emblazones, shimmering in the dark.

"Okay."

He enters the room first then helps her get in, holding her hand as she makes her way back inside the warmth of her apartment and into his awaiting arms. She shivers in his arms and he holds her a little longer.

"I'll close the window." He finally lets her go and she walks away to the opposite direction.

He closes the window and hears the creaking of the hinges as the door was being closed then a click as it was being locked. He pulls at the strings of the blind and it goes down without a hitch.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her. They'd waited too long and sometimes it felt too soon. There were moments, perfect as they were but it just wasn't the right time. They'd never really truly admitted how they felt as they waited for the other to say something first. They danced and danced until the moment was out of their reach and came home to an empty bed but not tonight. They both wandered up a plateau that neither one wanted to leave.

Her heartbeat rises as she walks towards him. He had to remember to breathe as she came closer and nervously he put his hands in his jacket pockets. He cracks half a smile or at least he hoped so. He tries to steady his heartbeat but found it difficult as hers rang in his ears. He closes his eyes and tries calmly to breath but the sound of her heart gets louder as she gets closer.

His breathing stops and for a moment it felt as if the world did as well. The touch of her hand was soft and kind. Her finger is gentle as she traces his scar and slowly makes her way down his cheek. He opens his eyes as her hand lingers. A single tear falls as he recalls the moment he received the scar.

He wraps his arms around her, pulls her close and holds her tightly. "I'm sorry Catherine." He whispers into her ear.

She releases him to look up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You tried saving her and that's more than I can ask for." She places her hand on the scar and stroke his cheek. "You bear more than any person I know and you ask for nothing in return." She lowers her hand to his chest and unzips his jacket then places her hand above his quickly beating heart. "Vincent..."

"Yes?" He replies, merely above a whisper.

She looks up and their eyes meet, both burning with desire. As he stares back at her his brown eyes glows amber. She opens her mouth but no words come out. She touches his face and he manages to slow his heart to almost normal. Once again his eyes turn brown.

With awaited breath he leans down, stills her breathing as he gently caress her cheeks. Their nose softly touches and their lips lightly touches.

"I love you Vincent," she whispers between breathing.

He smiles against her lips before fully pressing them together. She kisses him back, fully engaging in the throes of love. He licks her lips as he awaits entrance. Her lips part and their tongues meet. The taste of wine and mint mingles as their tongues embrace. She stands on her tiptoes and presses her body closer to his.

He unzips her jacket then lets it fall to the floor, never once letting his lips depart from hers. She reaches up and runs her hands through his hair as he absentmindly lets his hands roam underneath her shirt, caressing her soft luscious skin.

He lets out a soft groan and whispers against her lips. "I love you too," he says breathlessly.

She releases a moan and throws her head back as his lips parts from hers and descends to her pulsing neck. He tugs on the hem of her shirt and she separates from him to pull it over her head then carelessly tosses it on the floor.

He takes a minute to savor the moment, staring at her with lustful brown eyes.

"Stay tonight."

He takes her hand and leads them to her bed.

* * *

**Don't feel like writing anything new so I decided to re-upload all the mini fics from Different Stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last chapter.**

* * *

She was a dream come true for him. Before she re-entered his life, without her knowing, she had saved him. He finally had a real reason for living, saving her as her mother had tried to do for him. He was part of an experiment gone awry and to erase their mistake they killed them all but one, Vincent Ryan Keller.

He lived a quiet life as he pretended to be dead, leaving a life behind and the people he loved, for their own safety. He always thought about them and missed them but their well-being was much more important. He had his best friend and was very thankful for his support.

He had no regrets about his new life because if it wasn't for the experiments he would have never met Catherine and he would have never fallen in love with her who was now lying beside him, in his arms, wearing only his shirt after they made love. Last night was a new memory in his new life. They made love during the first day of snow and he wondered how they would top that off next year and the next after that.

She stirs in his arms as she starts to wake up. She turns to her side and looks at him. "What are you thinking?" She asks and breaks his thoughts.

He opens his eyes and stares down at her. Their eyes meet and their hearts race. He stares intently and she holds his gaze. In that moment their lives only existed for one another. In each other's arms nothing else mattered, not Muirfield, not his mutation and not the NYPD chasing after the vigilante.

"How much I love you." He answers as he brushes away her hair off her face. "And how lucky I am to have you in my life."

She smiles and her cheeks turns pink as she blushes at his comment. "I'm in love with you too, Vincent." She answers back. "I wish we could just stay here."

"Why don't you call in sick? Tell them that your boyfriend has passed on his sickness."

She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?" She asks, her voice sweet and innocent, the sound of a person truly in love.

He gazes into her eyes and looks deep inside of her as he listens to the rising beat of her heart. The word boyfriend had a very strong affect on her and she knew he had sensed it. He softly strokes her burning cheeks that quickly turns red under his calloused yet gentle fingertips.

"And what kind of illness does my boyfriend have?"

"High temperature." He raises her hand to his cheek that was warm. "Burning eyes." He looks at her and she stares as his eyes glows. "Fever...highly in love...very contagious."

"It would be wrong of me as an officer of the law to spread such a highly contagious..."

He cuts off her sentence as he leans down and kisses her lips. "Trust me you wouldn't want to infect others. Your boyfriend gets jealous very quickly."

"My boyfriend should know that I only want to be with him."

"Is that right?"

"Mmmhhhmmm." She nods her head. "I think you're right. I might be coming down with something. I feel lightheaded and my heart is definitely beating fast. My cheeks are constantly burning and my palms are sweaty. Definitely in love." She comes to the same conclusion as he.

He claims her lips once more and holds her closer. "Me too." He answers.

"What does my boyfriend want to do?"

"Anything my girlfriend wants do. If you like, we can go to that theater and afterwards we can walk across the street to that café and get a mug of hot cocoa with extra marshmallows."

"I thought we were making new memories?"

"We are." He smiles. "But it doesn't mean we have to forget old ones. What do you say? Do you want to go out on a date with your boyfriend?"

"Your girlfriend says yes, it's a date." She smiles at him. "I love you Vincent."

"I love you too, Catherine."

**The end.**

**THE END.**


End file.
